The present invention relates to food dishes, and in particular to a food dish for pets.
Pet food dishes, in nearly all cases, are used for the feeding of pets such as dogs and cats. The dishes are typically placed on the floor adjacent to an external wall where they are especially accessible to crawling insects, such as ants, which have a propensity for seeking a supply of food. These insects will not only contaminate the pet food, but also cannot be tolerated in human habitats. Even if the insects cannot get into the dish, they will seek out food dropped by the pets from the food dish.
The present invention is a three compartment food dish comprising a central compartment and two successively surrounding compartments. Pet food is placed into the central compartment. The inner of the surrounding compartments catches food the pet may spill, and the outer compartment holds water, which prevents insects from getting into either spilled food in the inner compartment, surrounding compartment or the central compartment.
The food dish is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use. These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.